Les derniers pirtes
by Jen Sparrow
Summary: Après le 3ème film. 10 ans plus tard, Elizabeth retrouve Will pour leur unique journée ensemble. La décision qu'ils vont prendre va bouleverser la vie de la jeune femme, mais le chemin sera encore long, parsemé de malheurs et de bonheurs, avant qu'elle ne sache réellement qu'elle était sa destinée et qu'elle ne retrouve l'amour. histoire écrite en 2011


Disclaimer: rien n'est à moi.

Genre: drame, romance.

Pairing: Willa, Sparra et une surprise.

Rating: T

Résumé: Liz a attendu Will dix ans. Le jour de son retour, sa vie va changer d'une manière inattendue... Cinq autres années passeront. Au final, quinze ans se seront écoulés. Quinze années... Pour qu'elle se rende compte que seul, le monde a changé. Mais que l'âme des pirates jamais ne mourra...

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

Dix ans.

Dix ans que Will est parti, que Liz attend.

Et ce jour qu'elle a tant rêvé, ce jour si particulier, est arrivé

.  
Liz serre la main de son fils, enfin, il va connaître ce père dont elle lui a tant parlé. Enfin, il pourra avoir, le temps d'une journée, avoir ses parents réunis. Enfin.

Un éclair vert. Et puis, une silhouette, un sourire, William. Son mari. Le père de son fils. Une larme de bonheur dans les yeux d'Élizabeth, devant elle, un père et un fils qui sans se connaître s'aiment de toutes leurs forces. Puis, une tendre étreinte entre deux époux qui, sans s'être vus pendant dix ans, savent tout de ce que l'autre a vécu durant l'absence. L'attente, la peine. Et cet espoir, intense, celui qui fait tenir, celui qui vous hante. L'espoir d'une journée de bonheur. Être ensemble. Enfin.

La journée se termine. Et avec elle un espoir qui prend fin. Elle avait tant rêvé ce jour. Elle croyait qu'il durerait une éternité. Mais les bonheurs sont éphémères et Liz comprend que peu à peu le temps emportera tout. Elle sent déjà que les dix prochaines années d'attente seront encore plus longues. La prochaine fois, son fils sera adulte. La prochaine fois, elle aura vieillie. Et la prochaine fois lui paraîtra encore plus courte. Trop d'attente pour quelques phrases, une étreinte et des larmes.

Alors Will l'embrasse et lui prend la main. Il a compris.

« Ne m'attends plus. Je ne reviendrai pas. Mon fils a besoin d'un père et toi d'un mari. Et tout ce que je pourrais vous apporter en une journée ne comblera jamais vos vies. Je t'aime Élizabeth, non ne réponds pas, tu sais que je dis la vérité. Pars de cette île, fais ta vie. Pardonnes-moi de ne pas être là. »

Elle ne répond pas. Ils ont tous les deux compris. Quoi qu'il arrive ils avaient gâchés leur vie mais il fallait sauver ce qui pouvait l'être encore. Ils se quittaient.

Onze ans.  
Onze ans qu'Élizabeth porte le nom de Turner. Un an qu'elle sait qu'elle ne le reverra jamais.

Elle et son fils sont partis. Ils sont allés à Londres. Élizabeth

a voulu revenir dans la ville où elle est née.

Durant le voyage le navire qui la transportait a fait naufrage, et un homme l'a secouru elle et son fils. Il s'appelle John Norrington. Le neveu de James. Il lui ressemble beaucoup. Lorsque ce dernier a compris qui était Élizabeth, il n'en est pas revenu. Son neveu le Commodore avait laissé avant sa mort un journal dans lequel il parlait d'Élizabeth, de leur histoire tragique et de son amour inconditionnel pour elle.

John travaille pour la couronne. Il a décidé, pour la mémoire de James, de faire changer l'identité d'Élizabeth afin que personne ne sache jamais qu'elle avait été pirate.  
Peu à peu, il a appris à connaître cette femme décrite comme exceptionnelle, et ils sont tombés amoureux. Oh Liz ne l'aimait pas comme Will mais il lui rappelait James et au moins, le vœu de William serait exaucé.

Élizabeth, devenue Ana... Ana Norrington. Curieux destin. Elle porte finalement le nom de celui qu'elle aurait dû épouser, il y a de cela si longtemps... 

Douze ans.

Mr et Mme Norrington sont les parents d'une petite Éliza, demi-sœur de William junior. Le jeune garçon est aux anges. La famille Norrington est une famille unie, John sait tout ce que sa femme a vécu, elle lui a tout raconté. Il sait qu'elle ne l'aime pas comme lui ne l'aime, il sait à quel point son cœur est brisé, d'avoir perdu tout ceux qu'elle aimait. Mais jour après jour il essaye de l'aimer aussi fort qu'il le peut, et peu à peu, l'ancienne Élizabeth devient un peu plus Ana... Ses larmes elle les oublie. Elle oublie sa peine, ses regrets, ses remords. Elle oublie William. Elle oublie qu'elle avait rêvé d'une vie simple avec lui. Elle oublie qu'elle avait rêvé d'être libre. Elle oublie les pirates, elle s'oublie dans son nouveau bonheur. Elle est Mme Norrington, et à Londres elle mène une vie bourgeoise. 

Treize ans.

Le monde a changé.

John est Lord désormais. Les hors-la-loi ont la vie dure. Les pirates ont disparu pour la plupart. Le monde se modernise. Un par un les tout derniers pirates tombent, la corde au cou. À chaque fois Ana est satisfaite du travail de son mari. Mais à chaque fois, Élisabeth se perd un peu plus. Un peu plus la pirate au fond d'elle, meurt.

Aujourd'hui une femme pirate a été tuée. Elle s'appelait Angélica. Elle a supplié à Ana de ne pas tuer son fils. Un petit garçon de dix ans, appelé Jack.

Ana aurait sans doute confié l'enfant à des gens qui pouvaient s'en occuper. Mais Élizabeth voulait garder cet enfant. Sans savoir pourquoi elle aime ce petit garçon comme une mère. Elle a décidé de s'en occuper. Il lui fait penser à Will lorsqu'elle l'avait sauvé alors qu'il n'avait que dix ans. Elle lui avait juré de le protéger et de ne pas prendre en compte qu'il était fils de pirate. Elle a décidé d'en faire autant avec le fils d'Angélica. Et puis au fond d'elle, ce petit pirate du nom de Jack lui fait penser à un autre homme du même nom. Un homme qu'elle avait tellement aimé.  
En adoptant ce garçonnet elle a l'impression de retrouver un peu de ses deux amours passés. 

Quinze ans.

La catastrophe. Ana tombe à genou en pleurant. John est mort. Tué pendant un combat. Elle pleure car elle l'aimait, elle l'avait aimé pour ne plus avoir de regrets, ne plus penser à ceux qu'elle avait perdu et pleuré. Mais à présent c'est lui qu'elle pleure.

William junior a quinze ans, il vient de s'engager dans la Royal Navy. Éliza devient une jolie petite fille. Ana se sent perdu, pourtant elle doit encore s'occuper du petit Jack. Ce jeune homme est tellement gentil. Il a l'océan dans le sang. Il ne sait pas qui est son père mais il veut suivre les traces de John Norrington, qu'il considérait comme un second père. Le jeune homme a décidé de ne pas tenir compte de ses origines de pirates car il ne veut pas qu'Ana ait à supporter ça. Car elle ne lui a jamais raconté son passé de pirate.  
En fait aucun enfant d'Ana ne sait qui était réellement leur mère à part William qui a juré de ne rien dire.

Élizabeth Swann et Élizabeth Turner n'existent plus. Seule, Ana Norrington vit encore. Ses souvenirs de pirates, ses souvenirs avec James puis avec Will et avec Jack s'effacent doucement. Et à chaque pirate qui meure, la liberté s'en va. Tout s'efface.

Ana pleure John tous les jours mais elle doit encore une fois surmonter l'épreuve. Elle doit diriger certaines affaires à la place de son défunt mari.

Cela fait un mois qu'elle est installée dans son bureau.

Ce jour-là, son domestique la prévient de l'arrivée d'un messager du Gouverneur de Port-Royal. Ana sent son cœur se serrer brièvement mais elle se reprend.

« Faites-le entrer. »

Un homme élégant, visiblement Amiral au vu de sa tenue et de ses galons, fait son apparition. Ana relève la tête et croise le regard sombre de l'inconnu. Sans comprendre, elle sent son cœur battre plus vite. Ce regard la transperce. Elle peut y lire la souffrance, elle voit dans ces yeux la quelque chose d'indescriptible. Cet homme porte sur lui les marques d'un temps qui l'a fatigué, blessé, meurtri.

« Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous Amiral...? »

L'Amiral ne répond pas. Il lève ses yeux sombres et dessine un sourire triste sur ses lèvres. Ana se sent mal à l'aise. Ce sourire redonne tout à coup de l'éclat sur le visage fatigué de l'homme. Il est presque beau. Oui même très beau. Ce sourire lui redonne les traits d'une beauté passé que la vie a lassée. Il s'avance vers Ana et une lumière s'allume dans son regard triste.

« Bonjour, Élizabeth. »

Ana se lève d'un bond, se fige, telle une statue. Comment cet homme connait t'il sa véritable identité?

Il la connait. Ils se connaissent. Ils se sont connus. Avant. Ana lève les yeux et scrute sans aucune gêne le visage de l'homme. Il sourit à nouveau et Ana sent son cœur exploser. 

« Oh mon Dieu... »

Elle se tourne vers la fenêtre. Elle ne veut pas soutenir le regard de l'homme qu'elle a reconnu. Il est du passé, du passé d'Élizabeth. Pas du passé d'Ana.

L'amiral s'avance légèrement et un long silence s'installe. 

« Mes condoléances. » fait t'il au bout d'un moment.

Mme Norrington sent des larmes monter. Tout ce qu'elle pensait avoir oublié lui revient en plein cœur. Des scènes de combats, des scènes de fous rires, de peur, des scènes tendres, d'autres horribles, s'entrechoquent dans sa tête. Puis des visages, des noms, qu'elle avait oublié.

Elle sent Ana s'éloigner. Élizabeth n'est pas morte. Elle vient de renaître en croisant le regard d'un homme.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, Amiral Sparrow? »

Demande t'elle en se retournant.

Il ne répond pas. Il sort une lettre de sa poche et la pose sur le bureau.

« Le Gouverneur de Port-Royal a envoyé une lettre au Roi d'Angleterre. Cette lettre... Indique votre véritable identité. »

Élizabeth sent ses jambes trembler.

« Vous venez m'arrêtez? »

« Non...Vous prévenir. »

« Me prévenir? Mais pourquoi? »

« Je devais porter cette lettre au Roi. Mais vous êtes la Reine. Donc, ça revient au même. »

Élizabeth sent son cœur s'emballer. Reine? Elle avait oublié qu'elle était Reine des pirates.

« C'est du passé. Comment se fait t'il que vous soyez amiral? »  
« La survie, Élizabeth. La survie. Parce que je n'ai pas eu le courage de mourir pirate. J'ai signé ce contrat. J'ai évité la corde. C'est curieux comme au moment de mourir la peur vous fait renoncer à tout... »

Les deux anciens pirates baissent les yeux. La vie ne leur a pas fait de cadeau.

« Lorsque le Roi saura que m'avez averti, il vous fera tuer. »

« Et alors? De toute façon je suis fatigué de cette vie. J'ai vu tout ce que j'aimais partir en fumée. Si je peux sauver une femme qui le mérite, tant pis si j'en meurs. Ça ne me fait plus peur. »

Liz étouffe un sanglot. Elle avait espéré au fond d'elle que Jack soit le dernier pirate libre. Lorsqu'elle se sentait emprisonnée dans sa vie elle avait au fond de son cœur une étincelle de liberté qu'elle faisait vivre à travers lui. Et voilà qu'elle a devant elle un homme qui n'a plus rien d'un homme libre. Il n'a de Jack Sparrow que le nom. Il n'est plus que l'ombre d'un passé. Elle a bien du mal à reconnaître cet homme si passionné qu'elle avait connu. Celui du passé était un pirate plein de vie. Celui d'aujourd'hui, un amiral éteint.

« Je... Partez. Ne revenez jamais. Partez et... Essayez de ne pas mourir. »

Jack se lève et reprend la lettre. Il s'éloigne et se retourne vers elle:

« Je ne peux plus servir le Gouverneur à présent. Je n'ai d'autres choix que de fuir. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il me reste à vivre mais je voudrais le passer avec vous. »

Élizabeth croit défaillir en entendant cela. Il l'aimait. Il l'avait toujours aimé.

« J'ai trois enfants. Il faut que je m'assure qu'après ma pendaison, il y aura des gens pour s'occuper d'eux.  
Vous avez connu une espagnole du nom d'Angelica Teach? »

Jack se fige:

« Oui... Elle était enceinte de moi quand j'ai été arrêté par l'armée. »

Mme Norrington soupire longuement. Elle s'en était toujours doutée. Le petit Jack est le fils de Sparrow.

« Angelica m'a confié son fils avant de mourir. John et moi l'avons élevé. Il... Veut s'engager dans la Royal Navy. Il ignore qui est son père. Ne comptez pas sur moi pour le lui dire. J'ai bâti ma vie sur une fausse identité. Je ne suis pas censé dire à mes enfants que je connais un pirate. Tout ça c'est du passé. Les choses doivent rester telle qu'elles ont été dites. On ne peut plus revenir en arrière. Partez. »

Jack accuse le coup. Ses yeux sont presque humides à présent. Son fils avait été élevé par Élizabeth... Quel curieux destin. Il finit par franchir la porte et prononce d'un ton amer:

« Demain, il y aura un navire au bout du quai, prêt à partir. Jusqu'à ce qu'il parte je garderai l'espoir de vous voir monter à bord. Sinon, je vous jure que je ne reviendrai jamais. Et je vous jure que je ne chercherai pas à connaître mon fils. Merci, Élizabeth. Merci beaucoup. »

La porte se referme et Élizabeth se met à pleurer. Elle aurait préféré ne jamais le revoir plutôt que d'avoir à supporter l'image d'un homme aussi meurtri. 

Le lendemain. Élizabeth a pris des dispositions pour ses enfants. Elle a écrit qu'ils ne devaient pas savoir qui elle était. Puis elle a brûlé un par un tous ses vêtements, ses robes, ses bijoux, tout ce qui avait fait d'elle Ana Norrington. En courant elle sort de la maison qu'elle ne reverra plus jamais. Pleurant à chaudes larmes elle descend jusqu'au quai et voit le navire qui commence à partir. Au loin les soldats arrivent pour l'arrêter elle, et Jack. Alors elle se jette à l'eau et rejoint le navire, elle est à nouveau Élizabeth.

Liz et Jack sont parvenus à s'enfuir. Toute l'armée les recherche. Pour l'instant ils ne les ont pas trouvés mais Jack et Élizabeth savent très bien que ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Alors ils profitent de chaque seconde, ils sont ensemble, ils sont libres. L'âme des pirates n'est pas morte. Rien n'a changé. Le monde, sûrement, mais pas eux. Ils sont tous les deux terriblement blessés dans leur cœur, la vie ne les a pas épargnés. Mais cette étincelle de liberté ne les a pas quittés. Finalement Liz avait tort. Jack est toujours le même. Au fond de lui, il est toujours ce pirate épris de liberté. Oh bien sûr, bien sûr il a vieilli, son sourire est moins joyeux et ses yeux moins malicieux. Ses baisers sont moins passionnés, mais plus francs, plus tendres. Son grain de folie a du plomb dans l'aile mais au final elle ne l'aime que davantage.

Elle sait que c'est lui, son véritable amour. C'est lui qu'elle aurait dû suivre, il y a quinze ans de cela. Elle avait décidé de le laisser, après cette bataille, après s'être mariée à Will. Elle avait choisi une autre voie. Mais la vie l'a ramené vers lui.  
Elle l'a attendu pendant quinze ans. Sans même le savoir. À présent il est avec elle et elle sait que c'est avec lui qu'elle finira sa vie.

Dans une heure, un mois, un an, elle sait qu'ils tomberont sous les balles d'un soldat. Elle le sait mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Ce jour-là arrivera et lorsqu'elle sentira sa vie s'éloigner, Jack lui aussi sentira la même chose. Leurs sangs se mélangeront sur le sol et leurs doigts se croiseront. Et dans leur dernier souffle, les deux derniers pirates trouveront la force de murmurer que jamais, l'âme des pirates ne mourra.

FIN.


End file.
